disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2012
]] '']] '']] Events *The Disney Fantasy cruise ship is schedueled to operate. Television *January - ''Wizards of Waverly Place will air its final episode *''7D'' and Sofia the First will premiere on Disney Junior Theatrical releases *January 13 - Beauty and the Beast 3D *May 4 - The Avengers, the first Marvel Studios film under the Disney Banner. *June 22 - Brave *November 2 - Wreck-It Ralph Theme parks *January 21 - Hong Kong Disneyland's 5th anniversary celebrations will end. *March 19 - Tokyo DisneySea's 10th anniversary celebrations will end. *April 4 - Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage will begin at Tokyo DisneySea. *Spring - The Great Goofini will open at the Magic Kingdom. *June 30 - Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage will end. *Summer - Grizzly Gulch will open at Hong Kong Disneyland *Summer - Cars Land will open at Disney California Adventure. *Fall - Seven Dwarfs Mine Train will open at Walt Disney World. Movie releases *Jaunary 31 - Treasure Buddies *''Spring - Planes'' *''Winter - Secret of the Wings'' Books *January 3 - Phineas and Ferb Skateboarding Adventures *January 10 - Phineas and Ferb: The Easter Eggs-travaganza, Toy Story: The Bunny Surprise, Disney/Pixar: Five Toy Tales, Disney Princess: Good Night, Princess!, Disney Princess: Happy Birthday, Princess!, The Invincible Iron Man, Mater and the Easter Buggy, Mater to the Rescue!, Mater's Amazin' Adventures, Mater's Birthday Surprise, Disney Fairies: Rosetta's Dress Mess, Toy Story: Toy Team, Toy Story: Where's Woody?, Cars 2: High Gear!, and Winnie the Pooh: Sweet Dreams, Roo *January 17 - Phineas and Ferb: Journey to Mars *January 18 - Learn to Draw Disney Mickey Mouse and His Friends *Feburary 7 - Pooh's Honey Trouble *March 1 - Learn to Draw Disney Villains *Marh 6 - Winnie the Pooh: Pooh's Secret Garden *April 10 - Disney Winnie the Pooh Honey to Share and Tron Uprising the Junior Novel *April 24 - Phineas and Ferb: Showdown at the Yo-Yo Corral *May 15 - Brave novel, Phineas and Ferb: Ride the Voter-coaster!, A Gift for Pooh *May 21 - Disney Pixar Cars Character Encyclopedia *May 29 - Winnie the Pooh: Out of Bounce *June 1 - Learn to Draw Disney/Pixar's Brave *June 5 - Mickey and Donald Have a Farm *June 12 - Phineas and Ferb: Perry Speaks! *June 26 - Disney Trivia from the Vault: Secrets Revealed and Questions Answered *July 3 - Shake It Up!: Center Stage and Shake It Up!: Bring It! *July 10 - Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Hatches a Plan, Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Croc Takes the Cake, Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Jake and the Spyglass, Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Musical Mayhem and Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Pogo A Go Go *July 17 - Disney Bedtime Favorites, The Disney Princess Cookbook *July 24 - Disney-Pixar 5-Minute Stories, Meet the Fairies, Meet the Racers!, and Disney Faries: The Perfect Pumpkin Hunt *July 31 - Phineas and Ferb: World Without a Platypus Junior Novel, Phineas and Ferb: Spooktacular Joke Book, Cinderella: The Lost Crown, and Winnie the Pooh Storybook Collection *August 2 - Eeyore's Birthday *August 14 - Phineas and Ferb: Thank You, Perry! *August 16 - The EPIC OFFICIAL Guide to Club Penguin: Ultimate Edition 2012